


¿Y si...?

by SeptemberChild



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, M/M, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: ¡Saludos a todos!Esta nueva locura es una visión propia de los dos personajes protagonistas. No acostumbro a etiquetar mis historias en exceso, y menos a seguir típicos tópicos pre-establecidos por el fandom, de modo que se puede correr el riesgo de salir decepcionado.Agradezco a MëRäK su aporte con esta historia, ya que se deriva de un rol privado que compartimos.Quien se adentre por aquí es libre de hacerlo, y será bienvenido a disfrutar del camino :).
Kudos: 2





	¿Y si...?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Saludos a todos!
> 
> Esta nueva locura es una visión propia de los dos personajes protagonistas. No acostumbro a etiquetar mis historias en exceso, y menos a seguir típicos tópicos pre-establecidos por el fandom, de modo que se puede correr el riesgo de salir decepcionado.
> 
> Agradezco a MëRäK su aporte con esta historia, ya que se deriva de un rol privado que compartimos.
> 
> Quien se adentre por aquí es libre de hacerlo, y será bienvenido a disfrutar del camino :).

**## ¿Y SI...? ##**

Amaneció solo en esa habitación de hotel. Como debía ser.

Su viaje a Atenas no respondía ni a vacaciones, ni a cuestiones de trabajo, ni a nada que pudiera propiciar el gusto de gastar noches en una desconocida habitación de hotel al lado de una compañía agradable.

Su padre había fallecido hacía pocos días, y lo que había dejado tras su marcha era una gran dosis de tristeza, muchos reproches, más arrepentimientos y un considerable montón de problemas legales y jurídicos que quedaban para que los resolvieran los demás.

Más concretamente, sólo él.

Su único hijo y con quién jamás había existido una relación cercana, ni siquiera a lo entendido como paternofilial.

En ese nuevo quiebre de su vida Shaka estaba más desarmado de lo que se había sentido jamás, y el vacío a su lado derecho de la cama se le antojaba demasiado frío y grande...y tal vez merecido.

Había rechazado insistentemente que Mu viajara con él, a pesar de los sinceros ofrecimientos de su amable pareja. Alegar que no podía permitirse tantos días de permiso en su trabajo, convenciéndole de no tentar la suerte de un despido, fue la excusa que le ofreció la soledad buscada para el pesado viaje.

Y ahora, estúpidamente, le echaba en falta, sintiéndose ruin y miserable por ello.

El rechazo a la compañía de Mu durante esos días largos y espesos jamás había respondido a justificaciones laborales, aunque el joven exótico así lo había asimilado.

La razón principal para evitarle el viaje respondía únicamente a un nombre y un rostro. A un hombre que él mismo había rechazado tiempo atrás, sustituyendo su experiencia y madurez por un espíritu tan joven como el suyo, con raíces natales cercanas, con sueños e ilusiones igual de frágiles e inestables.

No podía decir que no le quisiera...Amaba a Mu con toda su alma, pero algo en su interior nunca había podido dejar de amar al hombre que sus ganas de vivir dejaron atrás.

Saga...

Shaka palpó el lado de la cama que quedaba libre a su derecha mientras él seguía sentado, con la espalda recostada contra el cabezal y su diestra acariciando aquel espacio huérfano de calor humano.

Mu podría estar ocupando ese lugar...

Si él se lo hubiera pedido...si se lo hubiera permitido, por supuesto que Mu estaría allí, ofreciendo cobijo, soporte, amor llano y sincero.

O podría estar Saga.

Se mentiría a sí mismo si intentaba convencerse que no lo había deseado. Desde que supo que debía regresar a Atenas que había fantaseado con la idea de llamarle, verle, disculparse...y llorar el fallecimiento de su padre sobre su hombro. Se había convencido que necesitaba su comprensión, su habilidad para escuchar, para hacerle sentir el centro del universo.

Como aquella vez. Tres años atrás.

Tomó el teléfono móvil que descansaba sobre la mesita de luz, desbloqueó la pantalla y buscó ese contacto que jamás había borrado. Si se consideraba valiente y seguro, sólo debía tocar el icono de llamada y esperar a escuchar esa grave voz.

Otro opción podía ser pecar un poco de cobarde y mandarle un mensaje, a la espera de una respuesta enfática, o una de amable y amical, o simplemente cordial, o recibir una temida indiferencia total.

Se lo pensó durante unos instantes más, sintiendo cómo el corazón iba aumentando su ritmo y el extraño efecto de la aparición de la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, indicando que sí...que estaba a punto de ejecutar la llamada.

Lo hizo.

Dejó que el dispositivo estableciera contacto e iniciara los toques de llamada. Escuchó uno...dos...se comenzó a morder la uña del pulgar libre...tres...la adrenalina ya le estaba bajando a las piernas y colgó antes de escuchar el cuarto.

O de correr el riesgo de ser atendido.

Lo que acababa de hacer había sido una soberana estupidez. Un error. Un desvío en su camino que todavía tenía solución.

Lanzó el móvil sobre la cama y se alzó para dirigirse al baño y tomarse una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar, induciéndose a creer que lo más probable era que Saga hubiese borrado su contacto y que al ver una llamada perdida de un número sin nombre, pasaría de devolverla.

Sabía por su antigua experiencia que Saga jamás hacía caso a números desconocidos, y ¿quién se sabe ahora de memoria los números de los contactos? La era de las agendas había caducado, y su número pasaría a ser anónimo, y por lo tanto, obviado.

Intentó olvidarse de la estupidez que acababa de cometer mientras abría el grifo y dejaba correr el agua hasta que ésta alcanzara una temperatura agradable. Pensó en ponerse música para así acallar los reproches que le iba confeccionando su mente y cuando regresó a por el teléfono para buscar su selección musical y darle voz, el nombre de Saga apareció en la pantalla.

Su llamada perdida estaba siendo devuelta.

Había subestimado la memoria de Saga.

O quizás Saga tampoco le había olvidado.


End file.
